The Song of Twilight
by hpfan96
Summary: Beca Mitchell's world had just imploded. She wanted to be left alone. It should be known by now that moving to Forks was not how someone gets left alone. How does a self-declaired emotionally unavailable individual survive their junior year when there is a literal goddess staring them down everywhere they go?
1. Chapter 1

Her world was over. Completely. How had she ended up here? A few months ago her life was as close to idyllic as she could manage and she had plans for her future. Now? Now her world was falling apart.

Beca Mitchell. 16-year-old daughter of Jane Mitchell, soon-to-be-junior in high school and aspiring music producer. That was who she was before this whole mess started. Now? Now her mom was gone and she was being shipped off to who knows where because of her lousy run-away dad who decided she didn't 'fit in' with his new family.

Beca Mitchell. 16-year-old daughter of the late Jane Mitchell. That was who she was now. Late Jane Mitchell. Late. Meaning dead. Gone. Lost. Beca's world had fallen apart, and she was somehow meant to pick herself back up again and keep going.

How?

It had happened during the summer between her sophomore and junior year of high school, and now, with the new school year right around the corner, she was no less alone. Her dad, being the _awesome_ dad he was, had declined parental responsibility and allowed Beca to be sent to live with her moms sister who just so happened to live in a town literally no one had heard of. Forks. Somewhere in Washington State?

Her aunt had a daughter around her age, Jessica, someone who she knew she would never get on well with. She was all about boys, and fashion, whereas Beca's sole interest was music. Making it, listening to it, occasionally singing when no one else was around to hear. Before her mom died she had plans, dreams, that they were going to make happen. Her mom was her rock, and now she was flailing just trying to stay standing. Of course, Beca being Beca refused to acknowledge her emotions outwardly, trying to give off the impression of being OK so that everyone would leave. Her. Alone.

"I'm sorry for your loss, I hope you're OK."

"I'm here if you need anything."

"Your mom was a wonderful person, I can't imagine what you're going through."

So many people saying so many things that just made things worse. So, instead of letting someone be the shoulder she could cry on, Beca avoided people as much as she could. Until she had to start at her new school of course. Fork's High would never let the new girl lay low.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys, just wanted to get a couple chapters of this up to start with and see what the response is like. I've had the idea for this in my head for a while and I final got something written :L My other story didn't really go anywhere, things happened and I got pretty busy, but hopefully this story will go better!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Pitch Perfect or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

The obnoxious sound of her alarm tone blaring in her ear woke Beca on the first Monday of school. She groaned as she fumbled with her phone before rolling onto her back and glaring at the ceiling. _Here we go_ , she sighed.

Knowing that it was only a matter of time before her cousin would barge in, Beca dragged herself over to her wardrobe, pulled out the first pair of jeans she touched, grabbed a tank top and a shirt and made a bee-line for the bathroom. Thankfully it was empty and she was able to enjoy a warm shower before dressing and making her way back to her room. Eye-liner was a must, and a touch of mascara to further darken her eyes completed her look. Steel blue eyes looked back at her from the mirror, willing herself to be ready for what would no doubt be a very awkward day.

As predicted, the door to her room burst open and girl with curly blonde hair bounced in. "You ready? Mom made breakfast and then we gotta go, I said I'd meet up with Mike and the others before first period." And she left.

Thank god.

Beca sighed as she picked up her bag from the floor and made her way downstairs towards the sound of people talking. _It's too early in the morning for this much energy,_ she though as she entered the kitchen. Jessica and her mom were talking animatedly about how exciting it was going into junior year, one more year till senior year.

"Good morning Beca, are you ready for the new year?" Jessica's mom asked as Beca took a seat at the table.

"Sure I guess." Minimal answers were definitely Beca's thing.

"Well I'm sure you're happy to have Jess there to help you find your feet, I know she would be happy to show you around." The woman gave a pointed look to Jessica, knowing that the two weren't exactly the best of friends. In the few weeks Beca had been living with them, it had become blatantly obvious that the two were complete opposites, from their appearance, one blonde and the other brunette, to their personalities.

"I don't know why I have to be like, her tour guide or whatever. You had me take her around the town the other day and it was so embarrassing, she doesn't say anything!" Jessica argued.

Her mom rolled her eyes, "Give her a break Jess, she's getting used to everything here. Just show her around and then I'm sure she'll make her own friends."

"It's fine, you don't have to do anything, I can find my way around, can't be that hard." Finishing her toast, Beca rose from the table, "you ready?"

Jessica stood to follow, blew her mom a kiss and walked to the front door saying, "Wish me luck!"

Beca was wrong, she was lost. Having got her timetable from the office along with a map, she quickly deduced that it would not be so easy finding her way around. _How hard is it to make a readable map?_ She thought to herself as she wondered around looking for some indication she was heading towards the science rooms. The school wasn't that big, compared to her old school in New York it was actually kind of tiny, but it was not easy to navigate when you're a new comer.

The final bell rang signalling the start of class, and Beca cursed under her breath before picking up the pace. Eventually she found some posters of something sciency and looked at door numbers. _105, found you,_ she thought as she spotted the room. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"If you haven't already, I need you all to-" the teacher paused as he spotted the small girl in the doorway, "Our new student I presume? Rebeca was it?"

"It's Beca actually." She said as she moved further into the room.

"Ok, well then if you'd like to take a seat, I was just reminding the class get their text books out so we can get started reviewing some things. You have yours yes?"

 _What would you do if I said no?_ "Yup." Glancing around the room Beca noticed there were a few seats empty, and took one at the empty table at the back.

"OK class-" The teacher began again, and Beca quickly drowned him out, turning to look out of the window. The first hour seemed to drag for ages, but eventually the bell rang again, and the students quickly filtered out of the room. Beca stood, packed her things away and hoped to god that her next class would be easier to find.

Just as she left the room, she felt herself collide with something very, very hard. The collision was enough to send her stumbling backwards, clutching her shoulder and groaning as she could already feel the bruise forming.

"Watch where you're going next time." It was odd that a voice that was so pleasing to the ear could sound so cold.

"Yeah well, you sound like an angel!" Beca exclaimed, before turning around and walking swiftly in the other direction. _What was that?! That was NOT a good comeback you idiot!_ When she finally came to a stop, she realised that she had no clue what had just happened. Glancing back over her shoulder, all she saw was blonde hair turning around the corner at the other end of the corridor. _Great start Beca, keep it up._


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey, just wanted to say that some of the lines in this chapter are from either Twilight or Pitch Perfect, and I don't own either. Hopefully you enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the morning went in much the same way, with Beca showing up minutes late to class, sitting awkwardly at the back and paying no attention to the lesson what so ever. Finally, it was time for lunch, and despite not really having anyone to sit with, Beca was still glad to be doing something other than staring out of the window. And at least this time she could just follow the crowd to find her way.

Upon entering the cafeteria Beca was bombarded with groups of teens gathered around tables, laughing and apparently having a good time. _Lovely,_ Beca thought sarcastically. There was only a couple of empty tables left, so Beca headed straight for the nearest one and claimed it for herself. The one good thing about not having friends around was that she was free to work on her music without interruption. Pulling out her laptop, she took another glance around the room before placing her headphones over her ears and blocking out the noise of teenage chit-chat.

Beca worked for a good 10 minutes, mindlessly munching on her lunch as she worked, making decent progress on her latest track. The piano melody was lacking, but the base was good. She was so focussed that she nearly missed the shadows eclipsing her table. Looking up, Beca was greeted by the sight of 5 astoundingly good-looking individuals, and a slightly less good-looking brunette, each with a perplexed look on their face… other than the tall blonde standing on the left. Nope, her gaze was not filled with the confusion like the others, instead her eyes were cold and glaring at her intensely.

"You're sitting at our table." The blonde ground out. _Oh dear, here we go,_ Beca thought.

"And you are physically flawless." She seriously felt like banging her head on the table for that one. _What kind of a comeback was that?!_

That comment only seemed to spark increasing confusion in the faces of the other, and deepened the scowl on the blonde.

"I mean, I didn't see your name on the table." _That was slightly better._

"We sit here every day, move." The blonde said.

The smallest female in the group seemed to perk up at that, "You don't have to leave, you can stay as long as you don't mind us joining you?" _This chick is way too bouncy for my liking._ It was true, the short girl, nearly as short as Beca, with her spiky raven hair seemed to be vibrating with energy.

"Um, yeah I don't really do the whole people thing, so whatever, I'll move. Happy blondie?" Beca began packing up her things, reluctantly closing her laptop and stashing it in her bag. The others in the group, three guys and the brunette girl, took a step back as she stood and turned from the table.

"Nice meeting you guys."

No one else said a word as she walked away, even though she definitely felt their eyes following her as she left.

Beca wandered aimlessly, trying to find another spot to spend the rest of lunch. _Oh this is perfect,_ she thought as she stumbled upon what must have been one of the classrooms used for music. _And I have music next, might actually be on time to this one._

There was very little in the way of instruments, other than the piano pushed against the far wall that looked as though it had seen better days. _It'll do_.

She was right, the piano was in need of a tuning, but it worked for running through her melody. The final half hour of lunch was spent just like that, with Beca's eyes closed as her fingers danced in an unknown pattern. The sounds were good, not what her current track needed, but still good. Beca quickly wrote down the notes just before the bell rang.

The final two lessons of the day mercifully went by much quicker than the first ones, and soon Beca found herself in the parking lot attempting to locate Jessica and her car before she was left stranded in the last place she wanted to be. Before she could find her cousin however, she spotted a pair of golden eyes on the other side of the parking lot glaring at just as hard as they had at lunch. _What is her problem?_ The others around her seemed to notice, and began looking over at her.

Taking stock of the situation, Beca finally noticed that despite being gorgeous, they also all had the same pale skin and golden eyes barring the brunette. _Family perhaps?_ A hand on her shoulder startled her out of her staring, "Dude, no touching." She shrugged off the hand and turned to face her cousin.

"I was calling you but you seemed more interested in the Cullen's."

"The who?"

"The Cullen's, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's adopted kids, those ridiculously good-looking people you were just staring at." Jessica gestured over to where all 6 were getting into their cars.

"They're adopted?"

"Duh, I just said that, what's wrong with you? There's Alice, the short one, Edward, the one with the sex hair, Emmett the crazy tall one, Jasper who always looks like he's in pain and Rosalie, the blonde who thinks she's so much hotter than the rest of us."

"Well she is." _Come on Beca, seriously?_ "Um, that's only 5, who's the other girl? Not that I care or anything."

"That's Bella, she moved her last year to live with her dad. She used to be friends with me and my group but then she ditched us for them. I don't know why they think she's worth talking to when they never talk to anyone else in school." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Maybe she's less judgy than you."

"I'm not judgy, I just tell the truth. Anyway, why are you so interested in them? I think this is the longest conversation we've had since you moved here."

"I'm not, I was apparently sat at their table at lunch today and the blonde got all bitchy about it." They began walking to the car, the parking lot emptying rapidly.

"That's Rosalie for you, always glaring at everyone."

"And here I thought I was special." Beca said sarcastically.

"Ha! Forget it, they wouldn't give you the time of day."

"I wouldn't want it anyway."

"Yeah right, everyone wants to either be them or be with them. Not that we stand a chance, they're all together, like in couples. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and then Edward and Bella. Weird if you ask me."

"Why? Not like they're related or anything."

"You wouldn't get it, you're weird too. Just get in the car so we can go home and I don't have to talk to you anymore."

That was the end of that conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey, I just wanted to say thank you to the people who've read this story and liked it so far. This chapter is basically the first two from Rosalie's point of view, so you can see what's been going on with her. Hopefully you like it!**

 **Feedback is appreciate it :)**

 **Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.**

* * *

It was official, Bella was no longer the 'new kid' in school, there was some other poor unfortunate soul who help that title now, much to Rosalie's frustration. All she could hope was that this time, the human would stay far, far away from them. The town had been buzzing ever since Jessica Stanley had announced that her cousin would be coming to stay with them at the end of summer. How she had managed to spread throughout Forks while there was no school in session was beyond Rosalie, but she shouldn't really be surprised; that girl was a natural born gossip. The thought of another Jessica made her groan, that voice, times two, chirping in her ears every weekday was not something she wanted or needed.

The morning of the day they were due to return to school once more, Rosalie reluctantly climbed into the passengers side of Emmett's jeep saying, "I swear I will be staying away from all high schools for at least the next decade once we graduate." Her famous scowl fell into place as she glared out the window.

Emmett laughed beside her, "Come on Rose! It's not really that bad, I know you find it kind of amusing… maybe not all the gossip about us, but the teenage drama can be kinda hilarious. It's not like we actually have work hard."

"Sure, the humans always make stupid things into a big deal, just proves that they need to grow up. Thank god this is our last year."

"Pfft, give it a year and you'll be all emotional about having to leave." Emmett teased.

Rosalie lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "Was that supposed to be offensive?"

"What?! No, it just happens every time, you say you want to leave, that you don't enjoy it, and yet right after you graduate you want to do it again!"

Rosalie thought for a moment, _is he right?_

"You may have a point, but this school has been worse than the others and you know it. The gossiping and staring have been worse that before and it's lasted way longer that everywhere else. If they just left us alone I could enjoy the misery they inflict on themselves with their petty drama."

"We'll see what happens after graduation then." The teasing continued all the way until they pulled into the student parking lot in front of the school. Alice, Jasper and Edward had gone to Bella's to pick her up earlier and parked beside the Jeep moments later.

"Aren't you guys excited?! One more year and then another graduation! And this year is going to be amazing, I can tell." The all-knowing pixie that was Alice jumped out of the Volvo and embrace Rosalie and Emmett as if they hadn't seen them half an hour ago.

"Did you see something?" Bella asked as she climbed out of the car.

"No, but I can just feel it." The smile on Alice's face didn't fade in the slightest as they made their way into the school.

Rosalie froze.

Her eyes darkened and she spoke, "What is that?"

The others stopped and looked at her, looked at each other for some indication of what was going on.

"What is what?" Emmett asked.

"That smell." Rosalie looked around, hoping to identify the source of the sweet smell.

Her siblings shifted nervously, tensing as Edward asked, "Is it your singer?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't feel thirsty, but it's so strong." She blinked rapidly and tried to clear her head. "I'm sure it's nothing, probably some humans perfume or something."

Doubtful looks were sent her way, but she ignored them and kept walking. They split up to head to their own classes, with Rosalie's first class being biology. It wasn't her favourite, but it definitely wasn't the worst subject to have first thing in the morning and an hour later she left the room thankful that her schedule wasn't as horrific as last year.

As she walked down the corridor, the smell that she noticed earlier assaulted her senses once more. It was sweet, slightly floral, and reminded her of vaguely of lilies. Paying more attention to the scent, Rosalie failed to notice the small body about to collide with hers. As it was, the shock of physical contact with a human made her pause, and the sound of a pained groan reached her ear.

"Watch where you're going next time." She said, her cold tone a reflex where most human teenagers were concerned.

What she didn't expect, was the undoubtedly feminine voice calling after her, "Yeah well, you sound like an angel!", followed by rapidly retreating footsteps. She turned around, ready with a scathing remark, when she stopped, noticing the scent had only gotten stronger since this girl had walked into her.

The girl was small, very small, rivalling Alice's tiny stature, but instead of short hair like the pixie, this girl had long, slightly curled brunette hair reaching the bottom of her shoulders. Rosalie obviously couldn't see her face, but given how tense she looked from the back this girl hadn't intended to say what she did. _Speaks without thinking, how utterly human._

Turning back around, Rosalie once again attempted to clear her head from that tempting scent which she now knew belonged to that girl, and made her way to her next class.

* * *

Unfortunately, none of her lessons that morning were able to completely distract Rosalie from the lingering scent of lilies that seemed to be stalking her. By the time lunch came around, her scowl was deeper than ever and everyone around her gave her a very wide birth.

"So what's with the frown Rosie?" Emmett asked as they walked towards the cafeteria. They'd all met up outside and took a 5 minute break from the overwhelming smell of teenager, and were now headed back to continue the necessary human charade.

"Nothing." _Except this smell is driving me crazy._

"What smell?" Damn Edward and his stupid gift.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "You couldn't stay out of my head for 5 minutes could you. Fine, the new girl smells…. Different."

Edward frowned, "What kind of different? I don't smell anything unusual."

Everyone took an inconspicuous sniff, other than Bella, also concluding that there was nothing suspicious in the air.

"She just smells, nice I guess." Rosalie was reluctant to say it out loud, there was nothing wrong, the girl just smelt pleasant (uncommonly so).

"Her smelling 'nice' wouldn't have you frowning like that babe." They may not be together like the whole school suspected, but her and Emmett were definitely close, best friends even. It had been that way since Rosalie found him laying in the forest covered in blood being mauled by a bear. Easy work for a vampire, not so much for a human as Emmett had found out. Now, decades later and they were as close as any two vampires could get without being mates.

"She also walked into me this morning, you know how I feel about humans touching me without my permission. She should have been watching where she was going." The scowl deepened further.

Edward didn't look convinced, "And were you watching where you were going or where you distracted?" He could see how it had all played out, Rosalie was as much to blame as this other girl.

His comment only got him a murderous glare sent his way. Obviously realising it was best to leave the topic alone for now, the family, plus Bella, walked into the cafeteria and headed for their table.

"You have got to be kidding me." Rosalie stopped as she saw the familiar back of the aforementioned girl sitting at their table, headphones on and playing around on a laptop.

"Is that her?" Alice asked, no hint of distain in her voice. Her smile widened as she saw the minute nod of Rosalie's head, "Maybe we can sit with her!" And they kept walking.

It took a minute for the brunette to realise they were stood next to the table, waiting for her to look up. When she did, Rosalie's eyes widened fractionally. She was pretty for a human, but her eyes were something else. In her human days people had often commented on Rosalie's uniquely violet eyes, but all the blue's dancing together put violet to shame.

"You're sitting at our table." Rosalie was the first to speak, pulling herself together.

Once again, the human girl surprised Rosalie with her retort, "And you're physically flawless." She obviously regretted saying that, it was clear in her astoundingly blue eyes. _Stop thinking about her eyes, just get her to move!_

"I mean, I don't see your name on the table." The girl backtracked.

"We sit here every day." Rosalie stepped forward, hoping to intimidate the girl.

Unfortunately, Alice was serious about wanting the girl to stay, saying, "You don't have to leave, you can stay as long as you don't mind us joining you?"

"Um, yeah I don't really do the whole people thing, so whatever, I'll move. Happy blondie?" The girl, whose name Rosalie still didn't know, packed her things back into her bag, and rose to move. The rest of her family stepped back as the girl walked forwards and headed towards the exit.

"Aw, I really wanted her to stay." The pout on Alice's face was unfairly cute.

"We don't need another human hanging around us Alice, Bella is enough."

"Hey!" Bella piped up, obviously offended by the remark. Edward put his arm around her and glared at Rosalie.

"Leave Bella out of this, you know she belongs with us."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "She might, but that girl definitely does not." As she said these words, her chest tightened and a feeling of wrongfulness washed over her. _She doesn't, does she?_

* * *

Later that day, when they'd returned home from school, the Cullen 'children' entered the house chattering light-heartedly about anything and everything. Except Rosalie. Her encounters with the brunette had left her a confused mess. _Why am I still thinking about this?_ She was frustrated and slightly concerned, no other human had ever had this much of an impact on her.

Instead of staying and recounting the day with Esme, Rosalie went in search of Carlisle, someone who she was sure would be able to answer some of her questions.

He was in his office, as expected, pouring over some scarily large books. He looked up smiling, "Ah Rosalie, how was school?"

Rosalie shook her head, "There's a new girl." Was all she said.

Carlisle started at the blunt statement, "I had heard talk of someone new coming to town, a relative of the Stanley's I believe?"

"Jessica's cousin. I need your help." She sat down across from him, folding her legs delicately.

"What's wrong?" The concerned father look suited him well, and was only testament to his caring nature.

"She smells nice."

It was clear that Carlisle didn't know how to react to this, "I don't see the problem."

Rosalie sighed, "She smells _too_ nice, it's distracting. It's been driving me crazy all day, but it doesn't make me thirsty, I just want to be around it." She groaned, thinking back to the gorgeous scent, sparking a memory of steely blue eyes.

Carlisle paused, thinking for a moment before saying, "I think I might know what's going on. The smell is comforting yes? Something you would want to smell every day for the rest of eternity if you could?" At Rosalie's nod he continued, "I have experienced such a scent, it was beautiful and utterly consuming. I remember when I first encountered it I froze, I thought the thirst would follow and I wouldn't be able to help myself, but it never came. I was just content to smell it. Then when I found the source I didn't know what to do. That was the day I met Esme."

If her heart was beating, Rosalie was sure it would have stopped at those words. Everything he was saying resonated within her, it was exactly how she felt, no matter how hard she fought to push the feelings down. "What does it mean?"

Carlisle smiled, "It means you've finally found your mate."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hey, it's been a while since I updated this story, and I wanted to let people know that I will be continuing writing this. It's been a tough month, I lost my mum a couple of weeks ago so things haven't been great. Updates will appear, but they might be fairly random. I appreciate the support I've had so far, so thank you for that. If people have ideas or suggests, send me a message, I'm still not quite clear on what's going to be happening in this story yet :L This chapter wasn't exactly what I wanted, but I wanted to get something out. I hope it's alright! Also, I will be trying to write longer chapters when I've sorted myself out a bit more.**

 **Again, I own nothing.**

* * *

As soon as Beca walked through the front door of her aunt's house, she immediately attempted to retreat to her room. The ride home with Jessica had been full of silence, their previous conversation seemingly over. Considering it was the first day of a new school year, it had been unexpectedly intense, what with the constant death glare from a certain hot blonde. Her initial plan for the evening, therefore, consisted of hiding out in her room doing as little as physically possible, working on her music. Her aunt, Laura, however, seemed to have a different idea.

"It's not that we don't want you in the house, but you need to get out and do something. Explore, hang out with your friends, I'm sure you met people at school today you can go and do things with."

Beca stared, "Yeah not really. People, not for me. I just wanna work on my music, I don't want to go and 'do something'."

Laura sighed, "At least go and do that outside somewhere, you can't just keep yourself shut in your room."

Deciding that it was probably better to stay on this woman's good side, Beca relented, "Fine, is there a park or field or something I can go sit in around here?"

The smile that appeared on Laura's face was worth it. Despite not really knowing her aunt very well, she was still family, and she had taken her in when Beca needed her. That was something Beca would do her best to repay one day.

After being instructed on how to get to a quite park not that far away, Beca gathered her things and set foot outside the house willingly for the first time since she arrived.

Thankfully the walk wasn't long, and the directions were easy enough to follow. The park itself wasn't really a 'park', it was more of a few benches and tables dotted around a relatively large clearing in the woods. It wasn't far from the roads, so there were no serious creepy vibes going on, and it was actually pretty nice.

Beca set up her laptop on one of the nearby tables, plugged in her headphones and placed them over her ears. The track was coming along nicely, the instrumental components were finished, it just needed lyrics and it would be good to go.

Lost in her own world, Beca hummed along to the track, sounding out the melody.

"I won't let you down, I will not give you up, gotta have some faith in the sound…" She trailed off, thinking of all the times her mom would tell her to have faith in the sounds she was creating, in the music she was writing. Her mom was her biggest supporter, her biggest fan, and whenever she got frustrated or things weren't working like she thought they would, her mom would be there to help her sort it out. They were a dream team, singing duets at random, improvising lyrics, they even had their own go-to song.

Beca paused the track after writing down her ideas. It had been too long since she'd heard their song. Glancing around, deeming she was still alone, Beca pulled up a recording. It was a present for her mom's last birthday, her and Beca singing their song. Her eyes welled up with tears as she listened to their harmonising voices. Memories flooded back and the tears fell faster. Times when they would just sit and watch their favourite films, weekend vacations to the coast, concerts they'd go to for a sing-a-long.

The music had long since stopped by the time Beca calmed down, but the numb feeling that accompanied the break down lingered. Not feeling like packing up just yet, she closed her laptop, rested her head on her arms, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Rosalie didn't know what to think, do, or say after Carlisle's revelation. The idea that she found her mate had initially filled her with a warmth she hadn't felt since she was human, before the blinding panic took over. Her mate was human. A weak, short-lived _human._ She'd given Edward enough grief over getting involved with Bella and now she was _destined_ to be with one. Talk about irony.

Without another word, she left Carlisle's office and headed straight out the front door. With a simple, "I need space," muttered, she ran off into the woods.

After the traumatic ending of her life, Rosalie never thought she would meet someone she would want to be with. The thought of finding someone that she would feel an inescapable pull towards was something she was keen to avoid. The fact that she had now found that person, and she was a _she_ , was not what she expected upon moving back to Forks. _I knew I should have suggested somewhere else,_ she thought as her legs took her in a random direction.

Without warning, her legs stopped moving, her head snapped to the left and her nostrils flared. There was that smell. _What's it doing out here?_ She frowned at that idea that her supposed mate would be careless enough to go wondering through the woods, and by the smell of it, alone. _Great, not only is she human, but she's an idiot as well._ With a sigh, Rosalie took off at a slower pace, headed towards the smell. As she approached, she made sure to stay hidden in the shadows, _no need for her to think I'm a creep as well as a bitch._

The sight that greeted her was not what she expected. There were a few clearings in the woods, and the one she found the girl in was one that wasn't often frequented. Glancing around, she found she had been correct in thinking she was alone, but she didn't anticipate finding the girl resting at one of the benches, the steady rise and fall of her shoulders indicating she was sleeping.

The unfamiliar warmth that Rosalie was introduced to earlier flooded back at the sight, the girl looked so young and small, and the protective urge of a newly mated vampire emerged with a vengeance. It caught Rosalie off guard, earlier in the day all she felt was confusion and slight distain towards the human for causing the confusion, and now all she wanted to was hide her away so she would be safe. The fact that she could see tear tracks along her cheeks was definitely not helping that urge.

 _Why was she crying?_ She'd known the girl for a day, and the only words she'd spoken to her weren't exactly the nicest, so of course she knew next to nothing about her. Rosalie knew that the curiosity she was feeling right now was down the mating bond, and she struggled with the unavoidability of it. She knew that the attraction to the girls scent was also due to this, and the thought made her slightly anxious.

She knew that fighting the bond would be nearly impossible, but the idea that she was going to be forced to want to get to know, become close with, someone she hadn't consciously chosen herself wasn't pleasant. _I want a choice._

The human mumbled in her sleep, before jolting awake, wild eyes unseeing as they stared forwards. From Rosalie's position to the left, she could see the girls eyes glistening with new tears. _Bad dream,_ she thought as she watched her mate shake her head slightly, wipe her eyes and take a deep breathe.

"Come on Beca, you've gotta be stronger than this." The girl said to herself, before rising from the bench. _So her name's Beca, how didn't I catch that at school?_ For all their good hearing, apparently vampires could be quite selective when it came to teenage gossip.

Realising that she had been watching her for way too long already, and seeing her packing up to leave, Rosalie inhaled the scent one last time, before turning and silently heading back home. _I have no clue how to handle this._


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Sorry it's been so long again, I'm not really great at consistency, but I wanted to say again that I'm definitely continuing this story. Also, if anyones interested in being a Beta, send me a message and we can try and sort something out :) Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

All Beca wanted to do when she returned home after her emotional breakdown earlier on was sleep. That was it. She didn't want to deal with people, and she certainly didn't want to deal with her cousin rambling on about Mike Fucking Newton.

"I don't know why he hasn't asked me out yet, it's not like Bella's going to leave Edward anytime soon. Although I don't know why Edward chose her out of all the girls in the school, there are way pretty girls." _Like you?_ Beca thought, _someone sounds jealous._ "Honestly, you'd think after going to the dance together in the summer he would've realised what a catch I am."

"Who are we talking about now?" Considering how out of the conversation Beca was, she was surprised she hadn't gotten lost ages ago.

"Mike! Are you even listening to me? I don't know why I even bother, not like you're any help anyway." Jessica huffed and stormed out of Beca's room, _finally,_ leaving said girl staring after her with both eyebrows raised and small smirk on her lips. _Why didn't I do that half an hour ago?_

Deciding a bath was the way to go before crawling into bed, Beca gathered her things and headed for the bathroom. Destressing with a warm bath was one of the best ideas she had had in a while, so she remained soaking until all the bubbles had gone and the water was no longer the perfect temperature. Once dry and dressed, she snuggled under her covers and listened to the melody playing in her mind. The peace and quiet of night always sent her musical inspiration reeling. Listening to the sounds outside, different here than they were back home, made her want to stay up all night and take advantage of the uninterrupted silence. The urge to stay awake was quickly overcome by the lure of blissful unconsciousness, and soon Beca's eyes couldn't stay open and she slipped into deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Beca woke feeling like she'd had maybe 2 hours sleep instead of the 9 hours she knew she'd managed to get. _Well today's going to suck._ Dressing in her usual skinny jeans, tank top and plaid shirt, she quickly brushed her hair and headed down the stairs. She was yawning as she entered the kitchen, drawing the attention on her aunt and cousin.

"Rough night?" Her aunt asked, moving to slide a plate of pancakes in front of the drowsy girl.

Beca's stomach rumbled as she speared a piece of her breakfast, "No, I just woke up feeling more tired than I was when I went to sleep." Odd, considering she was usually the kind of girl who was dead to the world when asleep.

Laura frowned, "Well try and take it easy today and get an early night again."

Beca's brows rose on their own accord, "That's no problem for me, taking it easy is what I'm good at."

"Well right now we need to leave unless we want to be late, so stop taking it easy for now and hurry up!" Jessica was already up from the table by the time she'd finished talking, missing the way Beca rolled her eyes in her direction.

She finished her breakfast with one last mouthful, grabbed her bag and headed for the front door after her cousin, "See you later." Beca called out to her aunt as she left the house.

They arrived at the school with plenty of time, making Beca groan at her cousin. "Why did we have to leave? We so weren't going to be late."

"I need to be ready for Mike when he gets here, I need to win him over once and for all."

Beca looked at her blankly, "And you needed to get here early to do that why?"

Jessica scoffed, "Like you'd understand, you don't date, you don't know. I need to be here so that when he arrives I'm the first person he talks to, so obviously he'll offer to walk me to class. It's perfect."

"I may not be dating right now, but that doesn't mean I don't date. Whatever, I don't need to get involved in this." With that, Beca got her stuff and quickly got out the car to avoid whatever was about to go down.

She walked through the halls of the school aimlessly, hoping she was heading in the right direction. _Maybe I can actually be on time._ Wishful thinking, as she soon turned the corner and found herself once again face to face with the girl who'd been one her mind since the previous day.

Both froze, eyes locked. A minute passed before one look shifted from _I don't know what to do_ to _why are you in front of me_. "Move." One word was enough to make Beca look away to collect herself, unsure as to why this girl- no, woman – in front of her was able to cause such a reaction.

"You move." That was as good a retort as she could come up with.

Rosalie only glared harder. "You're in my way. I. Said. Move." With each word the glare deepened, as if daring the other girl to do anything other than what she'd said.

A shiver ran through Beca at the tone of Rosalie's voice, "I'm not in your way, walk around me."

"I don't want you near me, so move." It wasn't yelling, or shouting, it was just intense. Never before had Beca had someone talk to her like that, not even back in her old school. Unexpected and unwanted pain spiked in her chest as she realised Rosalie really wanted nothing to do with her.

"You've known me a day dude, why the dislike?" Honestly, the only thing Beca had done was sit at her family's table and made some unintentionally flirtatious comments. _Maybe she really doesn't like being hit on by girls?_

Hearing the undertones of hurt in Beca's words, Rosalie's glare faltered slightly, only to come back ten fold in intensity. No more words were spoken, just a few more moments of eye contact before Rosalie turned on the spot and left. Beca remained where she was, even more confused than before at the quick retreat. _I have no idea what just happened._

* * *

After the brief encounter in the hallway with her 'mate', Rosalie was sure to avoid anything related to the girl for the rest of the day. No seeing her, smelling her (holding her breathe for the entire day was annoying, but no impossible) or hearing her. To that end, she spent any and all breaks from classes outside of the school buildings where she knew the girl would be.

"Well that's one way to handle it." A gruff voice sounded behind her. Looking around, she saw her best friend and closest sibling Emmett leaning against a tree near their car. Rosalie had found a perch on the bonnet of her car, waiting for lunch to end.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She looked down at her nails, a blank look on her face.

Emmett chuckled, "Come on Rosie, I know you better than that. This whole mate thing is really getting to you. Talk to me." He pleaded.

"There is nothing to talk about, I refuse to be forced into anything, let alone a relationship with a little girl." She had spent most of the night running through the forest surrounding their house thinking about the situation she'd found herself in. After everything she'd been through she would not let fate dictate what she did with her life.

"You know that's not what this is. Finding your mate is special, not something to try and fight. It's only going to hurt you and her if you keep doing this."

"I've known her a day, I haven't done anything."

Emmett sighed, "It starts as a day, but when does it end? In a week, a month? A year? You'd both be a mess if you keep it up that long."

Rosalie glared passed the tree line, jaw set as she considered his words, "I'll just ignore her then, I wont say anything to hurt her, and she cant say anything to hurt me."

"All I'm saying is maybe you should give her a chance, you don't know her, take it slow."

A scoff came from the blonde, "You think I should get to know a human, knowing full well she's going to die at some point? She's got little sense of self-preservation from what I've seen, if I get to know her and she ends up doing something stupid what do I do then?"

"How do you know she's going to die? Beca's your mate, obviously you'd change her eventually." It seemed so clear to Emmett, he had yet to find his match, but he knew that whenever he found them, he would hold on and never let go.

Rosalie's eyes snapped to matching amber, "How can I do that? I didn't want this life myself and you think I'm going to inflict it on her?"

"You wouldn't be inflicting anything on her, if she's your mate then she would want to spend the rest of her life with you, whether that's as a human or as one of us. Mating is a mutual bond, I know I haven't found mine yet but I've seen Carlisle and Esme together, and Alice and Jasper. They fit you know, puzzle pieces and all that? You could have that too if you gave Beca a chance."

She snapped. "I don't want to give her a chance! I want to make my own choices and getting to know that girl will take away all my freedom. It would be her, or die. What kind of a choice is that?"

There was no pity in Emmett's eyes as he stepped forwards to embrace the stiff blonde. "Rose, I know it's up to you what you do, but you can't let your past rule you like this. It's easy for me to say I know, but it's true. You have a chance to have something amazing, don't let those dicks take that from you."

"I don't know how." Resignation filled Rosalie. Letting go wasn't something she was good at, and letting someone in was even worse. When she first met Emmett, it had taken what seemed like forever for him to get even remotely close to her, but the friendship was well worth the wait. Should she let a human have the same chance?

Strong arms embraced the conflicted vampire, squeezing with familiar reassurance. Soft words were whispered, meant for her ears only, "One step at a time."


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hey, first update in a while I know, hopefully this chapter's alright :) Things will start moving forwards soon don't worry, I need to start building their relationship but I want to do it right :P Any comments as usual are appreciated! Enjoy x**

* * *

September quickly passed into October, and before anyone knew it the 'warm' weather of summer was long behind them, and the cold winds and even rainier days had moved in. Unfortunately, this meant that the small retreat Beca had found in the clearing in the forest was no longer an ideal place for working on her music. She'd tried to get out of the house, attempting to set up a small shelter using umbrellas, but the weather really was working against her. Frequently she thought back to the more crisp winters she'd experienced growing up. New York was long behind her, and memories from her childhood still brought with them a familiar sting of longing and pain. She still hadn't really talked to anyone about how she was coping with the change in environment and the whole losing a parent thing, it was more like she was just going along with whatever life threw at her, not really fully processing things before something else had distracted her. Some would argue it really wasn't a healthy way of dealing with things, but Beca had her music, and emotions really weren't something she was in the mood to mess with.

In terms of school, she still hadn't really found a place, instead Beca was more often than not found lingering in one of the music rooms or in the library with headphones blocking out the sound of the surrounding teenage gossip. As such, her encounters with Rosalie were cut back to the absolute minimum. She had noticed that there seemed to be less glaring from the blonde, however the lack of bumping into her unexpectedly may have been the cause of that. Unfortunately, fate seemed to get its kicks from messing with Beca's life when it was seemingly going smoothly, resulting in a stinging nose and a sore arse when she took an abrupt turn when leaving her favourite music room on a particular inspired Friday afternoon. Her most recent composition was nearly finished, she was just messing with the lyrics to help the flow, and then she would be able to record something. It was when the final bell rang to signal the end of lunch that she noticed she'd be in there longer than she thought, and was therefore in a rush to make it to her lesson on time or she would end up in detention… again. Which is how Beca ended up running face-first into a brick wall which was not supposed to be in the middle of the hallway.

"I thought you'd finally learnt to watch where you're going" Beca internally groaned, she'd been doing so well. Looking up, she was surprised to see that although the blonde looked unhappy, she was not trying to express her desire to end her life through a very intimidating death glare.

"Dude, do you work out?" This response seemed to baffle Rosalie, as her eyebrows furrowed and no response was given for a few moments.

"Excuse me?"

Noticing that Rosalie was looking down at her, more than normal, Beca quickly picked herself and her things up off the floor whilst replying, "you must be bad of solid muscle or something, I thought I walked into a wall."

"You should just watch where you're going and you wouldn't walk into anything, pay more attention." The retort was very dismissive, and although Beca hadn't actually got an answer to her question, she was late and didn't want to get into it with the Blonde when her free time was at stake.

"Sorry, I'll watch out next time." And with that Beca quickly moved around the taller girl and headed towards her class. She didn't stop to look behind her, or she would have seen a pair of golden eyes soften slightly as they watched her walk away.

* * *

After the brief encounter with the human, Rosalie didn't pay much attention in her next few classes, instead her mind was caught up in what to do about the tiny girl that had entered her life. 'One step at a time', that's what Emmett had said, and in place of actually trying to make an effort to get to know the other girl, she'd been contemplating running to Denali for a break from the tantalizing scent and constant reminders from her family that she was only hurting herself and her mate by not acting on the bond. _Is it so much to has for a bit of time to work through this on my own?_ The last month had been hard, and she knew they had a point. The urge to go up to Beca and say something was getting harder to ignore, the vampire in her wanting to be close and get to know its mate. However, she'd still managed to delay confronting the girl until, once again, she ended up running into her, ending up sending herself sprawling on the floor. The conversation, not argument, however short, was actually relatively civil for the pair, and it was not something Rosalie had expected. They'd only spoken a handful of times, and this was the first time the human had apologised for not watching where she was going.

"Obviously she's not as bad as you thought she would be." The voice of her mind-reading brother brought her out of her thoughts and a scowl formed on her flawless features.

"Would it kill you to stay out of my mind?"

Edward sighed, "It doesn't work like that and you know it. Your thoughts have been very scattered lately, I know you want to run from all of this, but you know you can't do that."

The scowl deepened, "And why not? You couldn't stop me, I just want a break from all this." Space to work through her feelings on the matter without her family constantly on her back, other humans constantly gossiping about the reclusive new girl who never talked to anyone. "You all say I need to talk to her, get to know her, but I don't want to yet, I want to deal with this on my own."

"We know you do, and I speak for everyone when I say we want the best for you. You know what I went through with Bella, I tried to run from it, I did run from it, but I couldn't stay away for long and the distance didn't help." When Edward met Bella for the first time, he experienced something similar to what Rosalie was going through, except the complication of the girl being his singer brought unexpected difficulties to the mating bond. It was rare that that happened, it was rare that a vampire would meet their mate as a human, let alone that they were able to hold off on draining them long enough for the mating bond to properly form. Luckily, Edward had strong enough resolve, and his relationship with Bella couldn't be stronger.

With a huff, Rosalie stood up straight from leaning against the door of her car. "If I want a break I should be able to have one, I don't need you all judging me or telling me that I'm doing the wrong thing. I don't get a choice in who my mate is, but I sure as hell get a choice in how I approach this."

"So you're going to talk to her? Actual conversation?" Alice's excited voice perked up from behind them. "I'm so going to be her new best friend, I wonder if she likes shopping, although her clothes say otherwise, I don't know why all the humans we get involved with are so against dressing up nicely."

"I will talk to her, when I decide I'm ready to."

A high pitched squeal was followed by strong arms wrapping themselves around her midsection as the small vampire lept forwards to hug Rosalie. "I'm so excited! You're going to be so happy."

Rosalie knew that finding a mate was something every vampire wanted to do, and she should consider herself lucky that it took less than a century for her to find hers. It just so happened that she would have preferred her mate to be less…breakable, and maybe not so abruptly shoved in her face. "Let's go, I want to hunt." She knew her siblings wanted to talk more about the subject, but for now she was done. At their slow movements and apparent reluctance to get in the car, she sighed, "Look, I'll talk to her soon, I just want more time before my life starts changing even more." Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar figure walking out of the school doors. Headphones on, laptop bag over her shoulder, and eyes on the ground, it was obvious that the girl wanted nothing to do with the people around her. Rosalie watched as she walked towards a group of students, recognising one of them as Beca's incredibly annoying cousin, and stood a few steps away apparently waiting for the gossiping to end. It was then that Rosalie heard it. It was quiet, nearly impossible for even a vampire to pick up from across the parking lot, but it was there. A quiet humming, a melody she'd never heard before. It was beautiful, and Rosalie could tell it was coming from her tiny human. The vampire was enraptured.

"Rosalie?" Alice's voice pulled her from her staring, "Are you ok?" Alice looked in the direction she'd been staring, noticing what had caught her attention. "Is that her? What's she humming?"

"I don't know, and I don't care, lets go." It was a lie, Rosalie wanted to hear more, but right now she needed to run, hunt, and forget this whole situation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: An attempt at making up for the ridiculous wait between updates :) I'm trying to make the chapters longer, hopefully the next one will be around 3000 words, but for now, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

After hearing the gentle humming coming from the human, Rosalie was on constant alert, listening for any and all sounds coming from the girl whilst trying to hide her newfound interest from her siblings. Music had become an important part of the vampires life after her change, calming her and providing solace where no being could. It offered a break from reality that she could no longer get from sleeping, and offered endless opportunities for expressing ones self. The fact that it seemed that her mate, at the very least, was fond of music, peaked her curiosity and relieved some of the annoyance at having her life once again messed with.

It wasn't until that Friday that Rosalie heard her humming again, although this time it was accompanied by the soft notes of a piano. _I need to get closer._ It was during the lunch hour, allowing her the time to wander the halls in search of the source of the sound. It lead her to the music corridor, which shouldn't have surprised her. Stood outside the door to the classroom, Rosalie listened to the unknown song filtering out. Every now and then it would pause, seemingly go back a few notes, before starting up again with something small having been altered. _Is she writing this?_ The curiosity that had led her to standing outside a classroom like some kind of weirdo only increased at that revelation.

 _Maybe she's more tolerable than I thought,_ she thought as the music picked up once again. The song was slow, and could almost be described as romantic despite the lack of lyrics. Unable to help herself, Rosalie edged closer to the door and placed a cold hand on the door handle, braced to open. With a surge of confidence, she turned the handle and quietly pushed the door open. The sight that befell her eyes was one she wouldn't forget. The utter look of concentration mixed with inexplicable peace was bewitching, and she would be hard pressed to say it suited anyone else more than it did this tiny girl she knew next to nothing about. The piano was pushed against the far wall, but the vampire could see the expression on her face when she would turn slightly to scribble something down on a note pad to her left. The music continued, and now that she the sounds were unobstructed, she could hear the clear tone and perfectly pitched voice of her mate, which made her speak up against her will.

"You can sing."

Startled steel eyes met hers as the music came to an abrupt halt and the girl swivelled on the piano bench to face the intruder. "Dude get out!" Beca was not expecting someone to walk in on her when she was in the zone, no one had so far so why would now be any different. The blonde stood before her was also the last person she would expect to wander into the room she'd unofficially claimed as hers.

Ignoring the exclamation and deciding to own her impulsive action, Rosalie stepped further into the room. "What were you playing?" She could hear the elevated heart rate of the girl in front of her, and remained a few feet back, leaning against the nearby wall.

Beca frowned, "Nothing, you wouldn't know it, I'm just messing around with stuff."

Tilting her head, maintaining eye contact with Beca, Rosalie pressed forwards, undeterred by the dismissal, "You wrote that?"

A small nod of a head was all she got in response. Silence settled for a brief moment. "Why did you come in here? This isn't your room too is it, I mean I get the whole table thing, kinda, but I haven't seen you in here once since I started, and I've been in here most days." Beca started rambling in order to try and alleviate some of the awkwardness that she was feeling. So far all of the encounters she'd had with the blonde had been unpleasant, some more than others, but none could be called pleasant really. This was something new and unexpected and she didn't know what she was doing.

A small smile caught her off guard once more, as Rosalie stood up straight, "No, I'm pretty sure you're the only one willing to try and make these things sound remotely decent." She was referring to the old, banged up instruments the school had yet to replace, despite having claimed to be working on it for some time. "That piano must have been a mess when you first came in here."

Clearing her throat, Beca proceeded with caution. "Yeah, I mean it was out of tune, but didn't take long to fix, it was no big deal."

"Interesting. You like music I take it?" Her previous reservations about getting to know the human were seemingly out the window, it wasn't like they would be best friends over night, but as Emmett said, one step at a time. This was step one.

A stronger nod, "It's pretty much my life."

Rosalie hummed, "So this is where you hide out? Have none of the gossiping idiots invited you into their group yet?"

"Like I said, I don't really do the whole people thing, I'm more of a solitary type."

It was Rosalie's turn to frown, "What about your cousin?"

Laughter burst from the small girl, "You think I want to spend all day here with her and then go home and spend even more time listening to that voice talking my ear off? It's bad enough on the car rides to and from school with her going on and on about Mike Newton."

"Hmm, so boy talk isn't your thing?" Red lips quirked up in a small smirk at the sight of a light blush darkening Beca's cheeks.

"Um, no, I don't, that's not really, I don't need to talk to you about that."

Thoroughly amused by the awkward stammering, Rosalie gave a short laugh, "True, don't worry, it's not my thing either." Again, steel eyes snapped to amused honey, taking in the implication that lingered between them.

There was a pause, both silently taking in the conversation that had just passed between them, before Beca blurted out, "You're making me very sexually confused right now." Another pause, "I didn't mean to say that." Hand rose to cover her face as Beca's flush deepened into a charming red covering her cheeks. A melodic laugh again came from the direction of the blonde, and the hands lowered so she could see the perfection with her own eyes. She hadn't meant to say that out loud, but it didn't mean that the comment was true.

"I'm flattered, and I've noticed you have a habit of complimenting when you don't mean to." The smirk was still in place, and the prolonged civil conversation was sending Beca's mind into a spin.

She groaned, "I can't help it! You and your flawless self should feel guilty!" There she goes again.

"I really don't, it's cute." That was the first time Rosalie had admitted that, and the truth to the statement made the smirk fade slightly. _I think she's cute, well shit._

"Dude no, nothing about me is cute, I'm fucking badass." Disgruntled, Beca crossed her arms over her chest and scowled in an attempt to look intimidating.

"Sure, we could go with that."

"It's true!" Beca exclaimed, her reputation was on the line here, "I can't have people going round thinking I'm _cute_ , I'm supposed to be all mysterious and shit."

"Yeah I hear girls love that." It was such a casual comment, but it made Beca more nervous than she would care to admit.

"I didn't say I was into girls." _How did we end up talking about this?_ She's come out to her mom months before she'd passed, and was still working on coming out to her aunt and cousin. Telling her cousin was something that would have to wait until she was comfortable coming out to the whole school, because God knows it would be common knowledge before lunch with the way gossip spreads in this town. She was still dealing with it herself, it was a big change and very confusing.

At this point, Rosalie had moved closer, and was now leaning against the wall the piano was against, running her finger through the dust collecting on the shelf above. "You didn't have to, I just know these things. And your wardrobe really doesn't help if you're trying to stay in the closet." This conversation was quickly becoming overwhelming, the close proximity of the alluring blonde alone was a lot to cope with, a sweet scent seeming to permeate the air between them. If that was Rosalie's perfume then Beca really wanted to know what it was, it was intoxicating. "Don't worry, no one else suspects, and I won't say anything." Inexplicably, Beca got the feeling that the blonde was telling the truth, and was more comforted by her words than the thought she would be.

Her shoulders slumped as she turned back to face the piano, "I'm working on it." Was all she said.

"Take your time, it's a big thing to admit." Rosalie shrugged, she didn't seem phased at all that Beca had pretty much just come out to her.

The girl standing in front of Beca appeared to be the stereotypical popular blonde bitch everyone either wanted to be or wanted to be with at a distance, and the fact that she obviously didn't care that Beca was gay did not fit in with that appearance. All the popular girls at her old school would either avoid her, or make her life hell. Despite it being the 21st century and people were more accepting than ever, there were still people who thought belittling others who showed any sign of being different would somehow make them more popular, or more accepted by their peers. It was very backwards, and Beca wished it wasn't the case, but it would take time. She honestly didn't care what other people thought, she would be out of here as soon as she turned 18 and would be off doing her own thing surrounded by people with similar interests who actually got her.

"You're not like I thought you would be." It was true, the older girl was breaking all the preconceptions Beca made about her.

"I suppose I didn't really give a good impression, neither did you though, the bumping into me really needs to stop."

The attempt at humour helped lighten the mood again and Beca smiled, "Sorry." It was a bashful apology, but an apology nonetheless.

"You're forgiven, I'm pretty sure it hurt you more than it hurt my anyway." Recalling the last time when she'd landed on her ass, Beca grimaced.

"Yeah, probably, my ass is still bruised."

Rosalie's eyebrows raised, "want me to take a look at that?" The flirtatious comment came naturally to the blonde, and the response she got was well worth it.

"No! I mean, yes, but no, not that I, you're very, I can't, well fuck." Beca collapsed against the piano keys in mortification. The resounding _thunk_ from the piano resonated through the room, before giving way to the sound of the blonde, once again, laughing at Beca. Not in a mean way, more in a _you amuse me_ kind of way. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, that was mean."

"And you said you were what? Badass?" Rosalie was surprised at how well this was going, her mate was making her laugh more than she thought, and the back and forth was highly entertaining. The switch from serious conversation to playful teasing from the blonde was seamless, and the whole time she hadn't thought about the fact that she was effectively stuck with this girl whether she liked it or not.

"Not my fault you look like a Goddess." The muffled voice came from the still hiding form of the girl.

Deciding to give Beca a break, Rosalie switched the conversation to something less likely to put a permanent blush on the humans face. "So, music?"

Not moving from her slouched position, Beca asked, "What about it?"

"I'm guessing you've written more than just this one song if you claim it's your life."

Beca sat up, looking down at the piano, "Yeah, it's been a big part of my life for as long as I can remember." Her hands came to rest on the keys, stroking slightly as she sighed peacefully, "it's kind of an escape I guess."

That hit home for Rosalie, "It is for me too."

Beca glanced up into that piercing gaze, "You play?"

Rosalie nodded her ascent.

"Did you want to play now, is that why you came in here?" _Of course it wasn't to see me, why would she do that, she doesn't even like me._ But a shake of a head erased that thought nearly immediately.

"I heard you play and wanted to hear more." Simple and sweet.

"I don't normally share my music with people." Her songbook was private, and her laptop even more so.

"That's ok, I know it's private, I just couldn't help myself." It was true, it wasn't a conscious decision to enter the room.

The desire to not disappoint the older girl struck Beca hard and fast, "Maybe when it's finished?" She didn't know why she offered, it wasn't like she let other people hear her music often, and especially now that her mom wasn't around the songs had become more of an outlet for the emotions she wasn't used to. The song she had been working on however, was inspired by dreams of a figure, one that had her mind captured since the dreams started. She could never make out the persons face, but she always felt safe when she woke up.

Rosalie nodded, "I'd like that." The sound of the bell brought reality crashing back, and both girls were loathed to get back to the monotony of the school day. "I should go, see you around Beca." The sound her name coming from the blonde sent an indiscernible shiver racing down the brunettes back, but before she could reply, Rosalie had already left the room, leaving only a faint trace of perfume in her wake. _Well that was different._


End file.
